Never Alone
by luzvictoria00
Summary: I was invisible to the world. I had no one to talk to. No one to spend time with. I was just there, a background character. I mean, I was until I met him.
1. Introduction

**Welcome to ****Never Alone****! This is based off of ****Ouran High School Host Club**** by Bisco Hatori. I only own my OC. Enjoy!**

* * *

• **Introduction** •

Alone.

I was always alone.

Not even my family cared. Not anymore. It's all because of her. Because of how stupid she was. I missed the beginning of school because of her. And now I'm alone.

After a month, when things ahead settled down, I was able to attend the elite Ouran Academy. By then all the groups were formed and there was no room for a mediocre me.

Maybe it's better no one notices me. Maybe I should hide in the shadows.

But maybe not.


	2. Chapter 1

• **Chapter 1** •

* * *

I walked into Ouran, heading to my first class. Another normal and depressing day for Aiko Suzuki.

I study my feet as I trudge down the hall. I had overslept, so I'm actually pretty late. No one else is in the halls with me. I guess it feels that way anyways.

I start picking at a loose thread on my dress when I'm knocked to the ground. Our things go flying everywhere.

"Ah, I'm sorry!"

I look up and see a boy, with dark brown hair and eyes, frantically picking the papers up. He hands them to me and then scurries off.

I kinda stand there, confused, watching him run down the hall. His shoes tap the tile loudly.

"Oh, crap... I didn't apologize..."

Later at lunch I awkwardly look around. I don't see him, which makes me disappointed. I'll have to try later.

I eat my lunch quietly. Everyone looks at me. Not because I'm popular or anything, but because they're talking about me. No one really likes me. I'm considered the weird girl.

I don't have friends. I didn't get the chance to make any. Everyone has already established their little groups. They aren't accepting new members any time soon.

I'm an outcast. Yeah, my family is rich and all, but that doesn't mean I'm well-liked. At all. Going to an elite school doesn't make you popular.

I wish I hadn't started school late. I wish Akiko listened to me. I told her to ignore Papa and all of his stupid friends. But she didn't listen. And now I'm eating lunch alone, gossip about me everywhere.

It's not like I did anything to them. They just want something to talk about. They crave gossip. All of them.

I don't need them, though. I'll just find this boy and apologize. I feel like I have to. This is what I should focus on.

Suddenly, the whispers become louder. I look up, thinking it's me, but everyone's eyes are now on someone else.

Tamaki Suoh. Lord, I hate him.

And unfortunately, he's walking up to me.

* * *

_Hoped you enjoyed, sorry it was a little short!_

_- Lucy Lou xx_


	3. Chapter 2

• Chapter 2 •

While I watched Tamaki saunter on up to me, I huffed.

_What is he doing?_

_He doesn't even know me. _

"Hello," Tamaki says, bowing. I ignore him and continue eating my lunch.

He waits for me to say something, and when I don't, he just continues talking.

"Now, why is this lovely lady eating all alone?" he asked, leaning in closer. Is he kidding me?

"Why does it matter to you?" I snapped. He looked a little shocked. Give me a break.

"Well, young ladies never dine alone!"

"Maybe I want to eat alone. Go away."

"No, that would be rude of me, being the gentleman I am."

He is so annoying. I just can't stand him. Can't he understand that not every girl will swoon because of him?

"Come eat with me and my friends." He kept bothering and nagging me. Being the short-tempered and impatient person I am, I gave in.

"Fine! But I'm not talking to you."

He didn't say anything as I grabbed my bag and packed my lunch up.

I followed him out of the cafeteria. Every single girl was staring at me, with obvious look of jealousy plastered on their faces.

They actually think I'm _enjoying_ this?

"You'll love this place. It will be a much suited place to dine for a lady such as you, and..." he said, rambling away. I simply tuned him out.

After a short two minute walk we were in front of a room that I've never seen before.

"Where are we?" I asked, a little pissed off. I should've said no, or just walked away.

He just smiled, and pushed open the doors.

It was all sparkly and there were tons of rose petals flying at me. What the hell?

I then see 6 other boys, including the one I wanted to apologize to. That's good, at least. But what is this room?

"What the hell is all of this?" I muttered, looking around.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" everyone said in unison. How... creepy.

"What the hell is a Host Club?" I looked around some more. The room was actually pretty beautiful, but I was too pissed off and confused to enjoy the intricate details.

"The Host Club is where the most handsomest boys of Ouran with too much time on their hands entertain girls with also way to much time on their hands!" Tamaki said, rambling again. I rolled my eyes.

"How stupid," I blurted. He then huddled into the corner, whispering intelligible things with a weird aura surrounding him. Wow. Pathetic.

"Sorry. He does that." I turned and saw that boy from this morning.

"Oh, we ran into each other this morning. I forgot to apologize. So, um, sorry," I mumbled, feeling a little awkward.

"Oh yeah, I remember. No problem," he told me, with a smile. He seems really nice, actually.

"So this is the Host Club. I'm Haruhi, by the way. What about you?" he asked, sitting down.

"Aiko," I simply said.

Tamaki had finally regained his composure and joined me on the sofa. Sitting a little too close, at that. I moved over.

"Boss, I've been looking for- Oh. Who's this? A customer already?"

Another boy had walked up, with quite the orange hair.

"This, my little Kaoru, is Miss Aiko," Tamaki explained. I rolled my eyes again. More people.

"Hello, miss. I'm Kaoru," the boy said, bowing, "And this is Hikaru."

Another boy moved from behind him. Just... Woah. Woah!

"Hello there, miss," Hikaru said, bowing as well.

"That's... That's totally freaky," I mumbled. I glanced at the clock. Not that much more time for lunch!

I dug into my food again, ignoring Tamaki as he kept talking. I just need to inhale this food and leave!

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for short chapters, they'll get longer soon._

_- Lucy Lou_


	4. Chapter 3

• **Chapter 3** •

After I finished eating my lunch I packed up my things and stood up. Tamaki was still blabbing about something.

"Later," I muttered, interrupting him.

"But lunch isn't over yet, my lady," Tamaki said, fixing his hair. That's it.

"I'm not your lady!" I yelled, storming out of the room.

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over and that it was time to head to our next class. As I entered the room I noticed that the twins were in the same class. Oh, joy. I ignored them and sat down at the desk that was at the back of the room. I'm supposed to be invisible, right?

I looked up and of course they were there in front of me, with there arms crossed.

"May I help you?" I asked them, already annoyed.

"You dared to snap at the Boss. We couldn't possibly let you off the hook, could we?" Kaoru smirked, his hands now on his hip.

"What exactly will you do, then?" I chuckled, knowing they wouldn't do crap.

"Oh please, Aiko. You don't know us," Hikaru said, his arm around Kaoru, the same smirk plastered on his face.

"Did I say you could use my first name, smartass?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something, but class had started and the teacher started blabbering.

Later, when school was over, I found Daichi and we left to go to Minoru's school. Like usual we had to walk again, unlike the others who had cars pick them up. We used to be like them.

After arriving at home, I trudged upstairs to my room and took off my stupid school uniform and put on some more casual clothes. I hurried back downstairs only to see my parents paying their respects to my sister... Again. They're the reason she's gone! I felt like screaming at them.

"Mother, when will dinner be ready?" Minoru asked after they were finished.

"Why don't you cook your own dinner!?" Mother yelled, running her fingers through her hair. She was pissed like always.

"I'm thirteen, I don't know how to cook!"

"How about you help me make some dinner?" Daichi told him, putting his hand on Minoru's shoulder.

Neither of my parents said anything. Like usual our servants tried to stop Daichi and Minoru, as making dinner was their job, but they ended up helping them.

Obviously I wasn't needed, so I treaded back up to my room. Maybe a half an hour later a servant opened the door and entered my bedroom.

"Aiko-sama?" she quietly asked.

"Yes?" I called.

"Dinner is ready..."

"Send it up, I'll just eat here," I sighed.

"Yes, Aiko-sama."

Lately I haven't really been eating much. Generally it's only lunch that I'll eat, because Daichi secretly makes it for me. I love my brothers, as they know it's hard for me, and they actually pay attention to me. Right now, they're all I have.

If she was still here, things would've been so different. I would've made friends, and I would've told her about high school and how it's going. She would've picked Daichi ad I up, and it would be fun on the way to Minoru's school. But she listened to them. To everyone.

And she believed them.

The next morning I woke up, slipped my uniform on, pulled my shoes on, brushed out my brown hair, and walked to school with Daichi. We didn't really say anything.

We were walking when, ugh, the twins blocked our path.

"Oh, who's this?" Kaoru asked, circling us.

"Your boyfriend?" Hikaru snickered. Daichi and I both remained emotionless. We both knew they're just stupid.

"This is my brother Daichi. He's a third year," I explained. The two stopped and immediately bowed for him.

"Yeah yeah," Daichi laughed, "See ya later, Aiko."

I waved as he went in the opposite direction.

"You guys are idiots," I muttered, "What do you want?"

"The Boss requested that we fetch you..." Kaoru said.

"...So you can see the Host Club in action!" Hikaru finished.

"Why should I do that? It's stupid," I bluntly told them.

"So you'll change your mind, of course!" they chirped in unison. Suddenly they grabbed my arms and the next thing I knew I was being dragged through Ouran.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_- Lucy Lou_


End file.
